The voice of a bell
by Plissky
Summary: When the famous Paris opera house is under new management and rebuild. Will Erik find a new love or with be dealing of his past forever
1. Chapter 1

**This is a regular story I made up. Well not really, it's the same like the 2004 film but with different characters, but the same Phantom same story a little added some changes _ (yes! I know its cheesy OTL) but I don't own the Phantom of the opera (I wish I did) well here you go enjoy ; ^;**

This is a story of a regular girl me the name is Kit Vitomy I'm living in Paris with my family, in the 1900's. I have always been the girl who has everything, jewelry, dresses, horses, anything you name it I probably have it. With all these nice things means also high protection I have always been protected all my life with 5scary bodyguards that don't let me do anything but sit and stare at other people enjoyment. My papa is a rich man, who owns a company of mirrors. Currently my papa has a new hobby rebuilding the Paris opera house that was burned about 5 years ago. I was there when everything happened, my family and I where on top of the balcony when it all happened but forget about that that was about 10 years ago. Now I'm 17 going onto 18 in about 3 days. Well its almost time to go visit my papa at the opera house. I'm always there because I've always wanted to perform on stage! To sing or to dance anything that has to do with the opera its sooo wonderful. But my dreams dreams will soon come true in 3days when the day of my birthday comes my entire life will dramatically change.

It was a nice day to be with my papa today no work, no people just the 2of us (and the body guards) papa was taking me out to buy me a present, has I was walking I hear a little cry. I left my papa's side to go find the cry turning the corner to a alley I still continue walking until I come to a trash can, behind it was a tiny filthy white ball it was a baby kitten. She was cute but very dirty she was small almost the size of my palm with white fur, well I think she was white. Well I pick her up and started walking to find my papa but at the end of the alley there was a figure blocking my way it was a scary looking man blocking my way with a scar over his left eye his eyes looked lustful. I froze on the spot thinking if anyone is going to find me or know what's going to happen to me. My throat was dry and I couldn't scream every step I took back he took forward until I trip over something. I stared at him with wide eyes I tried to get up but he was already over me slowly lifting the bottom of my dress. I kick and try to push him away but he was way stronger than I was until finally I screamed " HELP ME PAPA!! HELP ME!!" but the last part sounded muffled because his hand was over my mouth but with my last cry of plea a thin lasso was around his neck and jerked him back he probably died instantly, with blurry teary stained eyes I saw a dark shadow hovering over me I clung to the kitten, and passed out. ..

please Read and Rate thank you oTL


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up I was back at the opera house "How did I get here?" next to me was a basket with a little white fuzz ball inside and a rose with a black satin ribbon tied to it. I picked up the rose and questioned what it meant then place it next to me picking up the little ball I notice it was the kitten! She was clean and bright white with beautiful blue eyes, wearing a little ribbon with a bell around her neck. "KIT!" papa came bursting in threw the door scaring the kitten "kit you alright?! Where have you been!? I've been searching for you?" I ran to my papa's arms and began to cry "papa!....this man…..scary…*hic*almost….my dress…." My papa shushed me, and stroked my hair telling me everything will be alright he takes me back home so I can forget this event ever happen to me today.

Skipping dinner I was walked up to my room with out saying anything to my step mother or anything I told the servants I wouldn't want to be bothered. Making my way to my piano I begin to play, play until my sorrows are released. I finished playing with a knock on the door "kit?" my step mother ask "yes! I asked not to be bothered!" I shout back *sigh* I can never be able to do what I want walking behind the giant curtain to put on my night outfit. Lacing up my white corset and stalking, Yuki playing with my strings I bend down picking Yuki (the name of my kitten) up from my bed and spin her around in my room pretending to waltz but Yuki jumps off and starches at my balcony window. "hm? Yuki is there something wrong" I say opening the balcony doors, a cold air creeped around me making me shiver. "its cold, you should wear something warm" a voice whispered softly. Squinting to get a better view of where it came from not noticing that the voice came from behind me "how did you get up here?!" a swift movement the shadow was behind me "how did you do that?" I ask slowly turning to look at the figure, but I was held in place with 2strong hands on my shoulder "hold your place child" the voice hissed which caused me to freeze on the spot. "Wh-who are you? Why are you here?" I tried not to sound scared but failed. "I would like to propose to you a offer you, want to sing I can help you I, can make you be successful all I ask of you to belong to me" the voice whispered on my ear which cause me to shiver with out thinking twice "yes monsieur I'll do what you ask me." The hands moved from my shoulder "very good child, I have been watching you, you are beautiful, pure creature and now you belong to me" with that he disappeared "KIT!" my stepmother screamed outside the door "may I come in?" quickly shutting the doors of the balcony and jumping on the bed causing Yuki to jump. "Kit you look like you have seen a ghost? Your white" she says while stroking my face "oh come on I never go outside to gather some sunlight of course I look pale" I shot back with annoyance my step mother got angry and stormed out crawling into bed and pulling my sheet cover wonder what that shadow figure was going to help me on. Yuki laying next to me we both fell asleep wondering what will happen tomorrow for my birthday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Its been a while writing or finishing this story mostly cause i'm shy and don't know what to say but here is the 3rd chapter of the story, please enjoy read and review again i have no copyright over the phantom of the opera **so yeah enjoy :D

-Erik-

Ever since Christine left me that night under the opera house, I haven't been the same "oh Christine" I say with a sigh. I have notice that there has been commotion up at the opera house again. They have been rebuilding my opera, has the way I use to have but with some different adjustments. Has I make my way up to the cat walk, I see the new manager chubby looking man, fancy clothes, the usual rich man. Walking threw the shadows is my specialty "papa!?" I hear a little bell like cry. "papa, where's the piano? Can I be in the opera?!" the chubby father walks to this bell voice child, crawling lower so I can listen to their conversation "*sigh* how many times do I have to tell you not to disturb while I'm working you know its dangerous being here the opera is still not fix what if you get hurt!" he says "but papa I want to be here I want to be a diva, a ballerina, anything but I want to perform in a opera please papa!" her father nod in disappointment "no! it's dangerous for a girl your age, we have discussed this and the answer will be no now go find the office and wait for me there" with 1quick movie I made my way to the office and watched her, when I arrived at the office I heard a soft sob "that's not fair, I want to be at the opera I want to leave and never be found! I hate my life!" She said to herself when I saw her up close I was stunned I haven't seen any one has beautiful has Christine. This child with her golden brown hair, curvy body, pale white skin, and pink lips. But I can't see her eyes there covered with her small hands "why does this child make me want to hold her, and to hide her from the world" I thought to myself "she is so fragile a delicate little flower" I was walking towards her but stopped when I heard the door open it was her father come Kit your birthday is tomorrow lets go buy you something beautiful and can forget about that foolish dream you have," a serious expression was placed on her delicate face and walked out. I still don't know why I was following her but I stayed in the dark alley hiding from human eyes, and her. Turning the corner I lose her! "OH NO! I lost her, where is she?!" I screamed at myself in my mind. Running and searching for her threw alleys to find her I hear a scream "NO!" I ran faster and saw that she was being violated by this disgusting man is my pure angel, with a quick movement my thin lasso was around his neck with the rage I had I pulled back and he died instantly at my feet. I left the rope around him not caring and walked to her she looks pale than anything I've ever seen with tears down her face she faints. I scoop her up into my arms from the floor and walk slowly back to the opera, savoring these moments that she is in my arms because this will be the only time ill be able to hold her like this with out her screaming and frighten of my face. Ripping myself from those horrible thought I climb go threw the catacombs of Paris, until I reach the house in the middle of the lake under the famous Opera Populair finally reaching the house in the middle of the lake I place her delicately on my bed shaped like a bird taking flight wrapping her in a silk covers I pull down the curtains and wait until she wakes….

I went to my organ playing some soft music to relax the environment little did I know there was a little small ball on my foot, I pick it up and it's a filthy kitten, I chuckle and go to clean the dirty kitten, she was pretty calm specially when it came to the water, I dried her and put her in a small basket "it getting late and she still hasn't woken up" I say to the kitten but all she does is purr under my palm. I made her a black velvet collar and placed her in a basket with a rose. Creeping to my room carefully not to disturb she was still sleeping I stroke her half face picking her up gently making my way up to the opera house was easy but I didn't want to let her go once I reached the office I placed her down, stroked her cheek with my gloved hand and left to hide and wait until her father came looking for her, 10min later she finally wakes up "how did I get here?" she whispered in a sigh looking around she finds the basket I gave her, with the kitten and the rose I left for her, suddenly loud footsteps were approaching then the door burst open "KIT!" Her father said "kit you alright? You alright you went missing I was looking for you. What happened?" her father does seem like he cares for her a lot but she does protect her a lot, I see him stroking her hair "how I wish I can do that?" I scream to myself making my way back home thinking of that girl, my angel, kit with a burst of inspiration I compose music I haven't gotten a rush like this since I composed music for Christine.

Finishing my music sighing with the success I just composed. I sit thinking of what else I should do, but my thought kept going back to "her" I couldn't take it any longer I had to see her, she had to be MINE! Grabbing my cloak I hop on the boat and go out to find her any hints that could and would lead me to her. Around the opera there where some documents and seals that say the Crest of the family I had a lead now to hunt it down. I arrived at this huge mansion pretty big but decent looking jumping over the wall, and finding which out of the room with lights is her stopping dead on my tracks I hear music, sweet blissful music it was the room with the balcony I climbed and hide while listening to the soft music of the piano caught up in the moment i lost track and heard her voice "What is it Yuki?" she was at her balcony and she hasn't notice me yet thank god! I cold wind passes by making her shiver "you should wear something more warmer" I step closer putting my gloved hands feeling her bear warm shoulders under my touch "I would like to propose a offer, you want to sing or be in a opera I can help. I can make you triumphant over anyone all I ask of you is to belong to me" while telling her my proposal she tenses then answer my question with a "yes" I release her and leave….


End file.
